


It's all about the network.

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Cops showed up at our bonfire and you left your phone behind.





	It's all about the network.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the premise: the losers are finishing high school. ben and eddie are friends, beverly, bill, richie and stan and mike are friends. there's a bonfire, there's cops, ben finds beverly's phone and takes it with him. beverly leaves for a road trip with the others, they try to find a way to meet up. ben and beverly obviously fall in love.  
> abandoned! take it and run.

“I’m not - I’m not sure I should go, Eddie.” Ben says, once he’s dragged Eddie up the stairs, in the most inconspicuous way he could, with his mother in the living room. He can’t see if Eddie rolls his eyes because he’s still leaning against the door when Eddie throws his book bag on the bed - which, judging by the sound, is definitely not filled with books. It sounds like glass wrapped in something soft. He can’t tell if Eddie rolls his eyes but Eddie  _ does  _ look disappointed, his hands on his hips.

“Ben.” He says, in that strange, logical-to-a-fault way he’s adopted in his last years of high school.  _ Ben _ like a he’s a well-meaning student counselor. “Ben,” Eddie says, “we have to go. Doesn’t this feel like our last chance?”

“Our last chance to what?” Ben says, exasperated. “What left do we have to prove?” Eddie and Ben spent high school desperately clawing their way up from what they thought were  _ caverns  _ of self-doubt and insecurity. Ben is kind of tired at this point and he doesn’t like the idea of teenagers and fire and alochol. 

“And I don’t like the idea of teenagers and fire and alcohol.” Eddie cringes a little - he obviously doesn’t like it either.

“It’s a graduation party, Ben.” His voice is a little pleading. “I really want to go. And I can’t go without you.”

Ben wouldn’t dream of going by himself and the idea of Eddie going alone is bad, too, but it feels risky to him all the same. “It took us two whole years to convince our moms to let us go on this god - this road trip. If my mom found out I went to - “ he lowers his voice. “ - a  _ bonfire  _ party with  _ underage drinking _ she would kill me. I imagine it’d be even worse for you.” They both shiver at the thought for a second and Eddie looks almost convinced, or at the very least horrified but his eyes clear and turn serious again.

“Exactly. It would be worse for me. Are you willing to risk it all for one glorious night of teenage recklessness?”

“I - no, not really.”

“Just shake my hand, Hanscom.” Ben shakes his hand through gritted teeth, which lights up Eddie’s face like fireworks so - kind of worth it. “Good!” Eddie says then and claps his hands. He goes back to the book bag and goes through, pulls up a few bundles of clothes and his laptop. Ben appreciates the fact that he let the alcohol stay. “So, I went to pinterest - “ Eddie says, opening his laptop. “ - because I have no idea what people wore to bonfires.


End file.
